For Once in a Lifetime
by A Work in Progress
Summary: Three years after Elsa was crowned, Anna, Kristoff and herself are invited by Hans's father to visit his kingdom hoping to redeem himself from his son's mistakes. In a different country could Elsa simply let it go and for once in a lifetime let someone else in? [ Elsa New character]
1. Prologue

- I'm not going! – Anna cried. Elsa just looked at her younger sister who had gone through so much. She remembered the Everlasting Winter incident, how that terrible prince Hans made a fool out of her sister's heart and even tried to killed herself, the Queen. That was all in the past now and it would remain if the King of the Southern Islands wouldn't had sent a messenger raising all that mess again. – I'm not. – She reassured, crossing her arm and looking firmly to her sister who couldn't help but smile. She was such a strong-willed person Anna.

- And I won't force her. – Elsa affirmed taking her ice blue eyes from her sister and to the counselor.

- My ladies, Your Highness, I understand how you feel about this, but King Albion sincerely wants to make emends with Arendelle. After all, one nation cannot be judged for the actions of only one person. As a queen you should remember that, my lady. – Elsa sighed. What a mess…

King Albion, high king of the Southern Islands and Hans's father, sent a scout with a letter for both Elsa and Anna. In his letter, wrote by his own hands, the apologizes for his younger son's behavior and to compensate his shame, he is now inviting them both to spend a few days on the islands. Albion says he wants to personally show both princess and queen his land's beauties. He also assured that Hans would not be present because he traveled with his older brother to the north and there he would learn the meaning of loyalty. He seemed a gentle man, Elsa had to admit, but how could she force her sister through that? And what about Kristoff? They were something of an item now and maybe he wouldn't feel comfortable in the land of his fiancée's last fiancée. After everything, Elsa promised herself she would never ever let anything happen to Anna.

- We will think about it. – She said taking the letter back and raised her hand with the softness and nobility of a true queen, to quiet down the older man. Anna admired her sister, she had grown so much and turned into such an elegant woman. Since they were kids she looked up to Elsa, her big sister, and even wanted to be just like her. Her powers were never a problem, Anna never envied her sister. Au contrair! She admired her even more. But they were different. Elsa had so kind of majesty that Anna would never. – I said we will think about. The king waited three years to send us this letter, he can afford a few more days.

The servant and the messenger bowed and left through the big double doors, leaving both sisters alone. Anna had her arms crossed, her red hair in two pig tails and a striking fire in her green-bluish eyes. Elsa managed to not laugh and just looked at Anna cautiously with and eyebrow raised. – I… - Anna started seeing the look on her sister's face.

- Are not going, I know. I got the first time. – Elsa finished her sister's sentence, raising her hands in surrender.

- Do you think we should? – Anna finally asked.

- Sincerely, I don't know. Of course there is politics involved. The Islands and Arendelle are strong and prosperous. It could be a hit, joining our kingdoms in business. – She stopped for a moment quickly thinking about all the choices her political position implied. - Albion seemed truly sorry and the counselor was right, Hans was only one man in that kingdom. – She said finally, standing beside her sister as they both stared across the window to a bouncy Olaff in the castle grounds.

- Would it be better for Arendelle? – Anna asked under her breath.

Elsa looked at her sister. – Look, we don't need to go. – She said knowing where her sister would end that conversation.

- Sometimes we have to make choices thinking about a greater good. – Anna turned to her sister.

- Anna, you're my sister and there is no greater good than that. – Elsa said fixing one persistent lock of red hair.

- No, look. I too want what's best for Arendelle. It's not fair if you get all the hard work. – She wanted to help, sweetheart Anna. Elsa smiled softly.

- I'll tell what! If you really want to consider this I will give you a few days to make up your mind. I won't make any decision without you, this is your calling, ok? – Elsa looked her sister right in the eyes and they shared one of those moments that only a story like theirs could have. Nothing would stand between them anymore.

Anna nodded her head and kissed her sister on the cheek before leaving to meet Kristoff and to think about this new situation. Now they were a couple and she would never do something that he would be uncomfortable with. They would have to think together about this Hans's land x Arendelle's good. Anna was sure he would help her, after all those trolls were really right: he was the man!

Elsa continued looking through the window until she saw her sister's figure jump across the castle's square until Kristoff's arms. God, she seemed so happy and alive! And Kristoff was a good guy. A little goofy and he smelled funny is true, but the smile Anna was wearing with him right now couldn't be faked. They were in love. She smiled again and when her eyes doze off around the room, Elsa saw her parents painting. The queen ordered that the painting had that horrible black covering removed. They seemed even happier now. Her parents. They were also mates for life, just like Anna and Kristoff.

Suddenly, Elsa felt her smile fade away. She looked at her figure reflected in the glass. She hadn't changed in the last three years. Her skin was still pale white and her eyes ice blue. The Ice Queen. Cold and alone, just like and iceberg. Yeah, the nickname sounded about right.

Later that night Anna came to her room, followed by a ashmed Kristoff and announced that they had reached a decision.

- We're going, if you think it's best for Arendelle.

Elsa looked from one to the other. Her crown was set on the table beside her and she was wearing a simple light blue night dress. Her eyes stopped on Kristoff. The man seemed absolutely embarrassed to see the queen like that, even if they were brothers-in-law. – You okay with this? – She asked observing the blonde man.

Kristoff looked at Anna and then at Elsa again. – Yeah. We want to help with Arendelle and we know a new partnership is always important. I mean, some kingdoms farther in the east would kill to have you as their pet. Protection is important and the Islands are close.

Elsa's brows rose the way only she could make them at the mention of her being wanted as a souvenir, but that was Kristoff's way of saying he cared. Then looked at her sister.

- You sure? – She asked.

Anna sighed and shrugged her shoulders. – Sometimes sucks being a queen…

Elsa had to admit while she called a messenger to dispatch a letter to the king of the Southern Islands.


	2. Ch1 - Quite an Entrance

**Ch.1 – Quite an Entrance**

It took about two weeks to settle everything for the trip. Elsa would let her Royal Counselor taking care of Arendelle while Anna and her were away and in that morning, before the trip, she was passing on the last instructions. – You're making tha right decision, my lady. – The old man assured and Elsa nodded.

- This is Anna's doing, counselor. She decided. – Elsa had a smirk on her pretty doll face.

The man seemed slightly shocked by that and added with a smile while seeing Anna and Kristoff boarding. – Looks like the princess is growing up...- He said almost mesmerized by the thought that his headache days beacuse of Anna's firey personality were coming to an end.

Elsa noticed that and added smoothly. – Maybe you could take a vacation soon...

- Praised you be, my lady! – The man said with a special excitment in his voice while he waved the Queen good bye.

Elsa walked among her guards answering the farewells and 'have a good trip' wishes. She was the queen and her people really did grew fond of her weirdness. It seemed that Arendelle's folks were really satisfied in having a magical queen. Besides, the Snow Festival in the middle of Summer was a wonderful party and everyone always have a good time building snowmen, ice skating or, even, eating sweet ice. This was Kristoff's idea – the boy had his brains, Elsa had to admit – and turned out to be very profitable for Arendelle since they now had people from other kingdoms coming down for this special week.

The queen stopped and with a elegant nod to the sailors and the captain their ship sailed off. Elsa and Anna met to watch the waves in the open sea and held hands. They had gone through tough times but everything was well now. Anna had finally won her sister back and Elsa didn't had to be scared or alone anymore.

- What you think it's going to be like? – Anna asked.

- I don't know. I Just hope for the best, but if we were wrong about the king's intentions we have Kristoff tokick their butts, right, big guy? – Elsa said a little louder so that Kristoff, who was learing how to control a ship with the captain, could hear. He smiled a little embarassed at the mocking. Elsa liked the man, but when, for christ, would he quit with the embarassment just because she was the queen? Anna and her shared a laugh at the man's reaction.

But Anna was right. What would it be like? Hans was a terrible person, but what about his parents? Did he learned from the best or was he just a rotten apple? He had like twelve brothers and if they were all like Hans, she could be leading Anna and herself directly into a trap. She forced her jaws breathing in the salty open sea air and lifted her nose into the space. She looked quite cold ou arrogant now, but Anna knew her sister well, and this was Just her way to concentrate in things.

- Everything okay? – The red head asked.

- Yeah. – Elsa answered quickly. It was one of her many qualities, to pay attention around her even though she was not. – Just thinking. Queen thing. – She twisted her delicate nose in a funny face.

Anna did the same. – Uh, sorry, oh so magnificent queen. – They shared another laugh. Yes, everything was well.

They traveled for something around three days and in the morning of the fourth the trio could already see the shapes of the four small islands the formed the Southern Islands.

- It looks pretty. It's a good start. – Kristoff said looking through a binocular the captain had given him. He was quite the sailor now.

- What happends now? – Anna asked feeling a little tense.

- The king said in his last letter that he would send two of his sons to pick us up. He said he would come but his leg is broken.

- How come? – Anna asked again, but Elsa Just nodded her head negatively. It was one of the sailor who asked permission to intervene and said.

- King Albion is a strong man, my lady. – He started timidly. – People say he Just can't stay quiet.

- And what does that have to do with his leg? – Elsa asked.

- He hurt himself hunting boars... – The trio looked at each other. -...with his bare hands. – The sailor added.

- After 13 children? – Elsa asked clearly surprised at the energy this man seemed to have. The sailor nodded a quiet yes. Elsa turned to her sister and her bother-in-law. – He kills boars with his bare hands. Anything else?

- He doesn't like weapons, my queen. Albion says he is from a different age.

- Indeed. – Elsa complied. This king Albion was sure turning into a exotic figure. Father of a sociopath, king to a beautiful and yet wild land and hunter of wildbeasts with his own hands. 'What an interesting fella' Elsa thought sarcastically felling her tension rise. At each new information that first theory about Hans learning from the best was becoming reality. She took a deep breath feeling her powers starting to vibrate in the tips of her fingers. If anything unexpected should happen she wouldn't allow Anna to get hurt. She would bury the Southern Islands underneath a pile of snow before they get to her sister again.

- Elsa? You okay? – Anna's voice took her away from her thoughts. She saw her younger sister look at the cool smoke coming out of her hands and quickly calmed herself down.

- Sorry, sorry. I got distracted.

- My lady... – The captain called. - ...we are close to the port now, but since everything that has happened with Prince Hans, the men were thinking that it could be a good a ideia to give The Islands a taste of what Arendelle is capable of... – Elsa raised a brow. Oh, she knew where the captain was going. There, another proof that Arendelle's people loved their knew Ice Queen.

- The men? – Elsa asked, hiding a curved smile while looking at her sister. She could see the excitmente in both her and Kristoff's eyes. Anna always loved to see her sister using her powers. – Okay, if the men think...

Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, walked towards the tip of the ship with all of her elegance and might. Her light grey dress floated behind her and her blue eyes could notice some people already waiting for them at the docks. Yes, she had quite an audience and as she promised she would always be a good girl, Elsa couldn´t keep them waiting. She lifted her hands as the cool wind blew her silvered locks across her face and there, before everyone´s eyes, the queen created a magnificent stair that ended in a plataform made of ice right there in the open sea, standing out like a giant pale blue carpet until reaching dry land. But the Ice Queen wasn´t over and after the water froze its way to the docks, tiny snowflakes began to fall all around the first island making its habitants stop and point with silly smiles on their faces. The reaction to her powers was also good and that was a extra point to the place.

The crew started to unboard and walked through the ice plataform until the reached the docks. First two guards followed by the captain, then Elsa and Anna guarded by Kristoff. A lot of people were pilling up at the docks to see the great entrance, but Athos – Albion´s ninth son - and the giant twins Remus and Marcus - Albion twin sons – didn´t lose the party of sight, mostly due to their height way above the normal. Their father´s commands were clear: bring them straight back to the castle. Athos held out a hand and catch a snowflake, he sighed with his arms crossed. Hans had made a bloody mess last time he went to Arendelle. ´Stupid, reckless boy!´ Athos thought.

The trio watched as the party got closer and closer. The children were screaming and laughing with excitment while running after random snowflakes. The men and women pointed and admired as the beautiful Ice Queen from Arendelle. - If Hans had made it the boy would have scored a pretty bride. – Remus, the man with the light brown hair whispered to his brothers.

- Either way he would have. – Marcus, the other giant twin with the dark brown hair said when he saw both Anna and Elsa really close to the ice stairs the queen had made to climb up the docks. The twins shared a laugh and Athos couldn´t help but smile.

- Hey, stop it, both of you... – He said looking back at them. - ...behave. – But the truth was that Remus was right, they were pretty. Athos started to walk towards the ice stairs to meet both queen and princess. – Welcome my ladies, to The Southern Islands. – He pulled out his hand looking down at the first person who appeared without really paying attention to who it was. Of course that for his surprise, the fingertips that touched the palm of his hand, accepting his help, was dead cold and pale white. Athos felt a strange shiver ran up his arm until it reached the back of his neck, he shook his head slightly, ignoring the sensation. – I´m Athos. – He announced finally.

Elsa was not quite sure what to expect from Hans´s family or what was waiting on the dock in that sunny morning, that was why she decided to walk up first. – The snow was a nice touch. – Anna whispered soflty to Kristoff while her sister climbed up the stairs.

The queen gently held the hand that was offered to her and finally climbed up the docks. Anna swore she could hear the ´ahs´ and ´ohs´ from the people around them and all for her sister. She smiled, feeling truly happy and proud of Elsa. She did looked stunning standing in there, she perspired noblety and elegance, a true queen. The red hair thought that the crown really suited her sister, Anna could never have that kind of quality in her. And there was something about Elsa that made her look even more stunning everytime she used her powers. It seemed like her hole body emanated a cristal light and a blue fire started to burn in her eyes. Anna noticed that she seemed alive.

- I am Queen Elsa, from Arendelle. – Her graceful voice announced. – My sister, Princess Anna and her fianceé, Sir Kristoff. – Anna and Kristoff made bows and Hans´s three brothers did the same.

- My brothers Marcus and Remus will help your crew with your lugagge. – Athos said. – I´m afraid your trip isn´t over yet.

- I´m sorry? – Elsa asked.

- Have you heard about my father´s accident? – The trio nodded while the giants Marcus and Remus started to pick up their lugagge from the sailors still in the stairs. Both Anna and Elsa could take a good look at them and they were not like Hans at all! Hans had the height of a normal man, not a bear. The twins made even Kristoff look like a avarage guy, and while Hans´s hair was kinda red, their were brown, one darker than the other – and if Elsa wasn´t mistaken the light haired was Remus, or was it Marcus?

- You mean about the boar slaughtering with nothing but his hands? – Anna asked beside her sister.

Athos observed her. After failing in getting close to the queen, Hans lurked after this cute red head. He remembered his brother´s look. ´They would make a cute couple.´ He thought with humour but that soon faded when he remembered that this innocent looking, firey red haired girl almost died because of his brother´s ambition. – What? – He asked with a light smile and almost in disbelief. – Killing boars with his bare hands?

- That was what he was doing right? Hunting boars with his bare hands. – Elsa looked at Anna. She would always look like that curious pig tailed child.

- Good Lord, no! – He laughed. – My father´s a strong man, your highness, but he used a dagger. – They all breathed out. So this Albion king wasn´t the action figure Elsa thought. He didn´t go out hunting wild animal swith his bare hands. – With all respect, my lady, you shouldn´t listen everything people say. Besides, he was hunting bears, not boars.

- Bears?! – Anna´s eyes doubled the size while Athos walked towards a charriot attached to two massive black horses. Looked like everything was huge here.

- He asks you to meet him in our country house. – Country House? Isolated location? Elsa wasn´t enjoying this idea.

Athos, who wasn´t paying so much attention to the princess´ panic attack, continued. – It´s not far from here, but my father thinks you will enjoy better our land´s pleasures away from the city problems.

- And who´s leading the castle while the king is away? – Elsa asked out of pure curiosity.

- My Elder brother, Lucas. He practicing for when he´s king. – Remus said coming from behind Anna.

- You all have tasks around here. – Anna said. They really did looked like a disciplined bunch of guys so far.

- There are thirteen of us, milady. My father needed to get us all busy. – Athos opened the charriot door so that the trio could get in. – And in my opinion, maybe if he had given Hans more tasks instead of just allowing him to walk around doing whatever he pleased, this would be a very much different trip. – Hesaid holding the door so that Anna could climb in followed close by Kristoff. – And you wouldn´t be so suspicious, my lady. – He said straight to Elsa this time.

She didn´t care. Yes, she was suspicious and the only reason they took that trip in the first place was for the benefit of the doubt. And the queen thought it was a good idea to let them know that. After all they just saw what she could do and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Their eyes met. – Maybe. – Elsa said coldly while getting in.

- Nice entrance by the way. – His voice followed her until she set in front of the royal couple, but although she could no see his face, Elsa could tell he was smiling.

´There is turning back now.´ Elsa thought to herself while giving her sister a confident look – way more confident than how she felt inside.


	3. Ch2 - Relatives

**Ch.2 - Relatives**

The trip to King Albion´s country palace wasn´t very long, actually for a country house it was quite close, but that didn´t make it easier for Elsa. The landscape was very beautiful and relaxing and the weather was quite nice as well, but the queen´s mind was so concerned with the meeting and that whole situation that she missed all the cristaline waterfalls and the tall green trees and to top that it seemed ages since she stepped inside that chariot. Albion´s sons were also being very friendly and kind, especially the tall twin with light hair called Remus, since they moved away from the city he started to explain them the Island history and how his father became king.

- So he was an only child, huh? – Anna asked a little surprised.

- Yes… - Remus said laughing, clearly understanding the contradiction that this was. – He said he always felt very alone and here we are.

- Was you mother ok with this?

He nodded. – Actually, she wanted more, but after Hans she never got pregnant again. – The three of them, Anna and Elsa inside the chariot and Remus on the outside mounted on his horse – Kristoff had joined Marcus in the chariot´s control – felt a sudden move in the air. Anna´s eyes light up and Elsa´s attention got caught by that. Remus looked from one lady to the other and started again. – I´m sorry, my ladies. I shouldn´t have mentioned him.

- No, it´s okay. – Elsa said giving Remus a quick look, but always concentrated in her little sister.

- No. In fact, out father told us not to. He said he wanted to be the first to talk to you about Hans. – Remus said.

- He also said we shouldn´t mention this. – A new voice, but not totally unknown sounded from the other side of the chariot. Elsa was closer to that window and was the first to turn and look at that man with black leather clothes who had helped them in the icy stairs. What was his name, again? – And yet… - He looked at his brother through the window.

Remus looked a little embarrassed which was kind of funny because he was huge! – I´m sorry. Really. – And looked again at both queen and princess.

Anna smiled softly. – It´s okay. That´s past right? – Elsa looked at her sisters wondering wether this was really true or if she was just trying to be polite.

- Just don´t tell him. You know how sensitive he is and how much he wants to make emends. – The black haired said to Remus again and the bigger one nodded a ´ok´. He seemed the leader here, but those other two could easily break him in half, not to mention that he looked a little younger too and nothing like them at all! The prince turned his attention to Elsa. 'My God, what´s his name?!´ She forced her mind again. It was a mosqueteer´s name.

- We´ll be there shortly, your highness. My father wishes you to be very comfortable, so he says that we can take you to your rooms, which are close by the way…– He added looking at Anna and then back at Elsa. 'Porthos?' She thought trying to remember. -…to freshen up and rest for dinner.

'Aramis?' She forced her memory again, but right when she was going to open her mouth to answer, the prince that was beside Kristoff in the command of the chariot cut her.

- Athos! – Marcus called and Athos lifted his head after excusing himself to check what was happening.

Elsa breathed in relieve. Athos, so that was her mosqueteer name. Yes, their brother almost killed Anna and herself but that wasn´t reason for being impolite and forgetting his name. Anna was already doing that part by switching the twins' names all the time. Luckily and surprisingly Marcus and Remus found that quite funny and even drew an R and a M on their vests with a type of rock kids on the Island use to draw on walls. The queen was prepared for that, of course, I mean, the boy had twelve brothers, one way or the other she would have to learn them all in this trip.

- Can I ask you something? – Anna started in a very low tone that called Elsa´s attention. She knew that insecure tone and she didn´t like it.

Remus looked at her. – If I know how to answer, yes, please. – Very polite.

- Is he here? I mean, are we going to meet him? – It took Remus a few moments to undersand what they were talking about, but not many seconds for Elsa. He took a deep breath, honestly not knowing what to say, but realizing that he had to say something. Remus gathered words, trying to gain some time. He looked at her and sighed in relive. His eyes met Athos´ and they shared a significant look that didn't escape Elsa´s.

- You're very curious, aren´t you? – Athos asked with a smile playing in his eyes. Elsa didn´t appreciated that answer very much, but Anna simple held his look and repeated.

- Is he? – Not that she was dying to meet him again or that she still had feelings for Hans, after all she was engaged to Kristoff now and he was the best guy ever, the trolls were right, and that was exactly why she was so concerned. She didn´t want him to feel uncomfortable or diminished, not at all. He accepted coming here and she made it very clear that if he didn´t want to come none of them would, but Kristoff´s heart was as big as he was and he said yes. – It´s nothing especial. Is just that I don´t want Kristoff to have any surprises. – She looked at Elsa, explaining herself because she knew her sister was curious by that question as well.

Athos took a quick look at the big blond guy next to his even bigger brother and got off his horse with quick steps so he could still follow the chariot. Remus and him exchanged a quick look and the taller one started to look around, checking if Kristoff was paying attention or not. Now he was closer to the window and could even lean his face inside it. – He is not. My father sent him to serve in our colonies in far west. Two of my older brothers are there teaching him the meaning of loyalty. – Elsa noticed the only thing that really resembled Hans in that man, they had almost the same voice, only Athos' was deeper.

- It´s only that Kristoff… - Anna started explaining herself again. She didn´t want Hans' family thinking that she was a naïve and dumb girl that was still in love with their heartless and honorless brother.

- I know. – Athos gave her a light smile. – But when my father tells you this, please act surprise. He´s been preparing since you response to his letter arrived. – And with a quick look to the queen, the black knight moved away from the chariot while they started to stop in front of a very tall fence made of a red kind of wood that none of the trio from Arendelle had ever seen before. Elsa took a deep breath feeling a different scent in it that was like...nature. She took another one, now swolling some of the air. It had a touch of something fresh and moist, something pleasant and citric and she could almost taste it.

- It´s Wild Sandalo, a type of tree very common in our lands. It´s very strong and easy to bend. – Athos caught her by surprise. Elsa was so stunned by that wonderful smell that she failed to see Athos aproaching, now mounted in his horse. – See? – He pointed a shiny piece of red wood showing through some parts of the chariot's door. – We use it for everything.

- It´s very pretty. – Elsa said looking the piece of wood more closely. It had shades of red and orange in big circles right to the center,which ended in a shape like a cross. Softly the queen touched and was surprise to find out that it was warm. – It´s warm!

Elsa didn´t rose her head just yet, but could hear his soft laugh. – Yeah, they are like natural heaters gathering warmth from the Sun. You'll see in our home and in the city once we get back, every house in the Islands have at least one Wild Sandalo in their backyard or close to their homes. – She looked at him finally, and he continued. – They never stop growing, but when they reach a certain height they start to grow under the earth. Legend says that their roots go so deep in the earth that they gather heat from the center of the planet, thats why they have that colour. It also says that all of their roots around the whole world are linked.

- And the smell?

- It´s natural. There is a way to treat the wood so that the smell dissapears. We use it when we craft furniture of closed spaces. I'll make sure to take you to our local market in the city, we have the finnest craftsmen. A treat from the king.

They were now passing through an elegant gate guarded by two men in normal clothes. They didn´t looked like soldiers and Anna thought they might be workers there, maybe servants since Hans' brothers greeted them by their names. – That won´t be necessary, but maybe the visit would be nice.

Athos made his horse walk around in circles and looked directly to Elsa, while the chariot started to move away and closer to the house. – From me then. – Their eyes crossed and he offered her a playful smile. For some reason the queen didn´t answer and honestly she had forgotten she had to. Not that Elsa fell for him right in the moment,not at all! She would never allow this to happend, eventually ,maybe, she would take a king, but not Hans' brother, not this guy, no matter how charming that smile was, although she thought he looked better serious. – Welcome to The Cove, Your Highness. – He said a little louder so that Elsa could still hear him and before she could notice he was already out of sight.

- A treat from him? – Anna asked, obviously teasing her sister.

- Don´t. – Elsa warned her and the red hair laughed a little bit.

Marcus stopped the chariot next to a natural stone fountain and jumped off the bench to open the door for both Anna and Elsa. Kristoff was already starting to unload their lugagge, but one of the servants who walked out of the house when they arrived stopped him.

- Allow me, sire. Please. – The man gently took Anna´s case from Kristoff big hands and the blonde guy, not knowing well what to do, just joined both sisters at the entrance of the house.

A big – not to say huge – man, wearing a vest very similar to Athos' or one of the twins, with a full beard and a light golden ring around his black haired head was waiting for them and seemed very exciting. He ajusted the dark red vest with his massive hand and open his huge arms at the sight of both queen and princess. Elsa thought he looked like a bear and all of those stories about killing animals with knives or even bare hands could be true. But nonetheless, she thought he had kind eyes and a warmful smile. '_Just like Hans.'_ She tensed and Anna felt it.

- You ok? – She asked softly.

Elsa nodded her head quickly before the king approached.

- Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! – His voice sounded like thunder. – It is a huge pleasure to have you here! – He kneeled softly on the ground and Elsa thought that was a nice touch of politness. Kings only kneeled when they thought it was necessary.

- Thanks, your Highness. I appreciate your invitation.

The king rose and both Elsa and Anna had to look up to reach his eyes. Even Kristoff had to raise his chin up. – And you must be prince Kristoff. – He shook Kristoff's hand so hard Anna thought his arm was coming out of place. – We could use a strong man like you, boy! Are you sure you're not from the Islands?

- Y-yes, sir. – He managed to say between on shook and the other.

God, he looked so excited, so honestly happy and so imensly big. He smiled, this time more satisfied than ever and Elsa saw another of his sons in his face. Athos. Of course she hadn't had time to think about why Athos was still in her head, maybe it was that flirtting line on the chariot, because that was indeed a pick up line, Elsa didn´t need to be the most experienced woman around to realize that. But the queen wouldn't give that much attention, in fact after what happened to Anna, she was sure that none of this romantic stuff would happend. This was a meeting with politics intentions only and she was ready to ignore any attempts of the men around. Honestly she had no patience for that, especially with the Southern Islands.

The king took a deep breath. – I am King Albion from the Southern Islands. Welcome to the Cove and to my private house.

Both sisters, together with Kristoff took a look at the royal country house and it was absolutely beautiful!

**Guys,sorry for the delay,but I´m a little busy right now. Work and shit. So it is going to take longer for me to right,but I will finish ok?**

**Thanks.**


	4. Ch3 - The Arrival

**Ch.3 - The arrival**

- Oh my God! – Anna said so loud that king Albion couldn't avoid but to laugh. Elsa took a few steps ahead admiring the beautiful country house entirely made of stone and Wild Sandalo wood. There was a giant tree right in the middle of the house and it´s green leaves were everywhere. The smell was absolutely wonderful and fresh. – Look at the size of that thing!

- And that's one of the smallest, my lady. It`s only 50 years old. – Albion said with his powerful voice. – It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna I suppose. – He looked down at the small red haired girl and rested his hands on his waist.

Anna looked up at that kind and riddicously big man, Hans' father. The origin of all that mess that almost got everyone killed or just one more victim of Hans' betrayal. Elsa saw as she turned to face him and took a perfect bow, just like says the protocol. – Thank you, your highness. - That couldn't have been easy for her, the queen knew very well what were Anna's feelings about all this situation and how incridible difficult it was for her to do a simple bow like that. Brave and clumsy Anna. – This is Kristoff, my finceé. – Anna wasn`t sure if this was the right thing to do according to the protocol, but by the looked in Elsa`s face, the queen would stand by her. Albion`s attention turned immediately to the big blond man standing beside the princess.

- Nice to meet you, son! – Albion reached Kristoff`s hand and shook it intensely. – We could use strong men like you in our lines. – He said holding Kristoff by the shoulder as if he was analysing the man. – Are you sure you`re not from the Islands?

Even being as big as Kristoff was, he couldn`t help but to feel a bit unbalanced by Albion`s giant hands. – Y-yes, sir. I`m from the mountains in Arendelle.

- The mountains? Those are Troll territory. – Albion looked at Remus to confirm what he was saying. The light haired twin passed by his father as the was helping to unload the chariot and gave him a quick nod, to what the king felt satisfied and then turned back at Kristoff.

Kristoff kept quiet. He was still not so comfortable talking about his private family, what would happened if someone tried to capture them or Just destroy their land in exchange for their magical secrets. Yes, Elsa had draw up laws that forbbided anyone from touching or harming that area in any way. The penalty was isolation or death. Anna looked at Kristoff and understood his hesitation. – He was raised by the trolls, my lord.

Albion eyes glowed with curiosity and Elsa thought she had already seen that look before. – Raised by trolls? – It was not just Albion who showed interest in this. Remus stopped walking with a chest full of Anna`s clothes in his hands. The king exploded with a smile. – Why, that is great! Amazing, my boy! – He slapped Kristoff on his shoulder repeatedly as to congratulate him. – You must be a treasure! Too bad the queen already took you. – And then he finally looked at Elsa.

- Queen Elsa, ruler of Arendelle. – Albion straightned himself and took a deep bow kneeling on the ground. Elsa thought he was doing way more than he sould as a king, but she recognized and accepted his efforts to make up to Hans` mess. – I can`t say how honored I am that you accepted my invitation.

- The pleasure was ours, your highness. – She touched him softly on the shoulder mentioning that he should stand up and he did so. Elsa looked at him with all the dignity her position and her blood had to offer and smiled softly. – May this encounter be for peace and progress.

Albion smiled looking even more happy than he did before. – Hear, hear, your majesty. – He looked past Elsa and around, searching for someone that obviously wasn`t there, but quickly turned to the trio from Arendelle again. – You must be starving and very tired. Please, all of my servants are at your disposal and my own sons will take you wherever you need or want to go.

- Thank you very much, your highness. But for now I believe a rest would be enough.

- Of course, majesty. – Albion bowed again very softly this time. – Remus, son, take them to their rooms.

- I can go, father. Remus is helping that servants with their luggage. – Marcus said,

- No. – The trio and even Remus looked at Albion. Elsa paid a close attention to what would come next. If there was something odd there, she should figure ou as soon as possible. – Remus takes them. – Albion looked at Remus. - You go find Athos for me, Marcus.

Remus looked from his father to his brother carefully until Marcus mumbled a `Ok`. He approached the trio and with his soft manners guided them inside The Cove, leaving the king and his son alone.

Inside the country house was even more amazing. The walls were covered with paintings from the Royal Family and some even counted with the presence of Hans. Both Anna and Elsa walked side by side and Kristoff followed a few steps back as Remus led them through the stairs and door that would lead them to their rooms.

- My father wants you to be comfortable, so don`t hesitate in asking for anything, ok? – Remus said while they passed by a picture of a beautiful woman so alike Hans that it was almost scary. – My mother regrets not being able to be here for your arrival, but she had to go to town to buy somethings for dinner. She said she wanted to cook herself.

Remus stopped at a double door made of a dark wood that Elsa wasn`t sure if it was Wild Sândalo or not. He opened it a led the trio inside. It was very big and spaceful, a king size bed was in the corner and on top of the bed there was a basket full of fruits and breads and a little envelop with the Royal insignea. A dark green bottle was also inside the basket and Anna took a closer look in it. – This, princess Anna, is your room. Yours and lord Kristoff, of course. My father had that wine made especially for the two of you.

Anna looked at Elsa so quickly that she didn`t even had time to hide her panic. A wine made especially for them? What if it was poison? What if they were trying to kill them over night? And Remus, being the smart man he was noticed this on time. – Don`t worry. He`s just trying to make emends. – He said in a very kind tone of voice. This was, of course, a delicate matter and if one needed to bring it up it should be made with the most soft of approaches.

- Your parents shouldn`t sacrifice so much. We don`t want to be problems. I`m sure they are busy already. – Elsa said breaking the dense silence starting to rise inside the classrom. Someone had to save them and Anna was blushing so furiosly that Kristoff had to slide his hands over her shoulder, massaging it to make the tension go away. Yes, Anna had problems coming here and she didn't yet trusted Hans' family, but even so she never wanted to sound impolite or ungrateful. After all they have all been so nice and kind that she felt really bad when Remus saw her fear.

- Don't worry, your highness. They are delighted. – Remus smiled softly to Anna and Kristoff and backed away. – Your sister's room will be last one in the end of the hallway, if you ever need anything.

Anna and Kristoff just nodded and the princess gave Elsa one last insecure look before Remus closed the door and started to walk away, in the last door's direction, with Elsa. Both of them stood quiet and the only sound they could hear was from the horses and dogs that belonged to Albion.

Elsa felt like she needed to say something about what just happened. – She is a good girl. – Remus looked at her already knowing what this was all about. He smiled softly and for a moment she saw a bit of Hans' there.

- I know. I could tell.

- Give her a chance, ok? – They stopped at another dark door made of wood and Remus faced the queen before saying anything or opening the door.

- I will, but give us one as well, ok? – Elsa faced him for a moment in silence. Remus looked past her and to the stairs they had just walked and lower his tone before starting to speak again. – Besides, we are all very…delighted with your presence. – Elsa saw a little smirk on Remus face as he gestured the hallway behind her with his head and leaned to open the door.

Standing there, at the stairs, was Athos in his black vest and piercing eyes. He looked directly at the queen but didn't move, nor approached. He just stood there in silence waiting for someone, maybe Remus, Elsa thought. She turned again and followed the taller man inside the room. – Hey…

The room was pretty much the same as Anna's. A huge bed was close to one of the walls and it had the most beautiful headboard she had ever seen. Also, on top of the bed, there was a basket just like Anna's with the same letter marked with the royal insignea, she made a mental reminder to rush back to Anna's room to see what that letter was all about. – For you, your highness, my father sends a custom made vodca like drink. – He handed Elsa a beautiful crystal golden drink in a transparent glass bottle. – It was from our oldest products.

- It's beautiful! – She was growing used to say those things in that land, Elsa thought as she leaned more closely to watch the bottle. – Let me guess, it's made of Wild Sandalos.

Remus smiled moving his head. – Almost, but I´m glad to see that you already caught the way things are around here. It's not made of Wild Sandalos, but it is aged in Wild Sandalo's barrels. See the color? – Elsa nodded as Remus explained.

- And I suppose it smells wonderful as well.

- You'll have to open it and see. – He bowed and said. – I'll leave you to rest now, your highness, but feel free to walk around our fields. You may find it very relaxing.

Elsa thanked and watched as Remus left and closed the door behind him. She walked towards the bed and set in it. The mattress seemed to be made out of clouds and the covers were soft and the queen did felt like taking a nap, after all, sleeping in that damn chariot with three giant men she hardly knew was everything but peaceful. But when she set, the weight of her body made an apple fall from the basket and when she looked, Elsa remembered the letter. Anna was still in silence in her room, so maybe she was also reading it or having fun with Kristoff, but this was something the queen tried not to think about, it was her little sister after all.

The Ice Queen broke the seal and opened the letter. Inside the handwriting was thick and ponty, as of a man who wasn't used to writing.

"_Queen Elsa, _

_First let me tell you how pleased I am that you decided to accept my invitation to The Islands. Believe me, I know that couldn't have been easy on you. I will not pretend this meeting is happening for trivial things, since we both know why I called you and your sister here. _

_My youngest son did something very terrible and as a father and a king I feel responsible for it. _

_Please, I would very much like if you and your sister came to my presence before dinner. My old manners don't allow me to apologize in a letter._

_My son, Athos, will come to you when the time comes and bring you to me, if that's your wish. _

_Sincerely,_

_King Albion IV"_

She closed the letter and laid down on the bed facing the ceiling. Yes, she was expecting something like that. Albion wouldn't drag them all over here just to get them drunk, an action like this was expected. By now maybe Anna already read hers as well and soon they would have to talk about that, but Elsa already knew that they couldn't avoid it. As a queen, Elsa shouldn't refuse a king's request and honestly she didn't want to. If Albion did all that circus to get them all the way out here, she wanted to know what he wanted to say. And if he wanted to kill them an avenge his son then she wanted to see what he was capable of as well. And with that in mind and Albion's letter in her hand she fell asleep without even noticing she wanted to. Her eyes simply closed slowly and before Elsa realized, she was drifting into the most deep sleep ever. The trip was very stressful indeed.

**Guys, again, thank you very much for your attention and your patience. I´m trying to upload as quick as possible. Hope you're enjoying so far and to my "reviewers" thanks for the feedback, it's very important.**


	5. Ch4 - King Albion

CH. 4 – King Albion

A very young Elsa was standing in front of her parents painting and her mother was talking to her. She remembered her voice, the way she smelled and even the color of her eyes. She laughed and caress Elsa's pale blonde hair while she braided Elsa's hair in that ponytail she was now used to wear. Then her father showed up and gave her mother on the cheek then looked at her, but when he opened his mouth a feminine voice came out of it.

- Elsa... – Wait, but... - ...are you alright? – That was not his voice at all, Elsa thought as her mind started to float back to reality. – Elsa, wake up. – A fragile hand shook her softly by the shoulders and the queen opened her eyes slowly.

- Mom? – Her eyes started to focus better and after a few seconds she saw Anna's image taking place before her.

- Mom?! – Anna asked smiling.

Elsa set on the bed and looked at her sister. She must have fallen asleep and was dreaming with her parents. It's been a while since she dreamt with them and Elsa was very much surprise to see how much she still remembered. The smell on her mother's hands, the way her eyes squeezed when she smiled, her father's face, the way they loved each other. She missed them so much. – I was dreaming with mom and dad. – She finally said and they stood quiet for a few more seconds, each one lost in their own memories.

- Sometimes I miss them too. – Anna said. – All the time, actually. – They shared a melancholic smile, but more than that Anna and Elsa also shared a feeling that only they could have or understand. – That brother of Hans', Athos, is outside. Are you going to meet the king? – The red haired began softly, trying to take them away from that sad moment.

The meeting with the king! Elsa totally forgot about that! – Are we late? – She asked quickly.

- Not exactly, but you should get ready if you want to go.

Elsa got up very quickly and rushed into the bathroom for a shower. She needed to be quicker than she had ever been her whole life. – Tell him I'll be out in a minute! – She screamed from there and at that Anna walked to the door. When she opened Athos was still there, leaning against the wall.

- She said...

-...she'll be out in a minute. Yeah. – He rolled his eyes and Anna smiled at this. Both of them were properly dressed for dinner and Anna had to admit he looked very pretty in those leather vests. She leaned in the handrail beside him and both waited as the queen ran all over the room, trying to be presentable as quick as possible. – Nervous? – Athos finally asked.

Anna shrinked her shoulders. – A little.

- Why?

- Because he is a king.

- And you're a princess.

- It's different.

- Because of Hans? – Elsa stopped in the middle of the room, half naked, half still wet from the bath the moment she heard Athos mention his name. She held her breath, waiting for Anna's answer. As far as Elsa knew Anna never spoke of Hans to anyone except for herself and Kristoff and everyone in Arendelle tried not to mention his name in her presence, after all she was fooled in front of her entire kingdom and this man was asking this in such a relaxed manner.

On the outside Anna faced the floor without looking at Athos. She thought deeply about what he asked and considered her options carefully. Everyone, even Anna herself, knew she had problems with that specific topic, but now that Athos mentioned it so directly, Anna suddenly felt okay. Maybe everyone was so afraid of talking about Hans in front of her, so afraid of hurting her feelings that she forgot that what happened, happened and nothing was ever going to change that. Maybe the problem was that this was named a problem, but in the end was just a past fact. And besides there was something about this guy that made her really like him.

- Yeah, because of him...

Athos kept in silence thinking and Elsa pressed her fingers against the door waiting for the next thing he would say as much as Anna. She felt the cold tingling her fingers.

- He is not here. – He looked at Anna.

- You said it already.

He smiled. – Isn 't that enough?

-I don't know. –And Athos nodded silently. – Sometimes I feel like an idiot.

Both kept quiet and Elsa became agitated of thinking about her little sister in a akward situation like that. The queen tried, but couldn't stay inside that room for long, something inside of her screamed and jumped, impeling her to her sister's aid. She suddenly opened the door, ready to just take Anna into her arms and fly back to Arendelle. She was her baby after all.

Athos attention turned to Elsa in the very same instant she opened her door. She looked strange, as if she was ready to attack them or something. They eyes met as Athos studied the queen. – Hi. - She said trying to look very casual with her cheeks flushed from all the running up and down inside her room.

- My queen. – Athos bowed softly and took that moment to take a pretty good look at how 'his queen' was looking tonight. His eyes slided through her slender figure. Her baby yellow silk dress wasn't exactly bold, but Elsa's natural curves molded the fabric over her body and the queen wasn't at all a skinny woman. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by Elsa nor Anna and when they started to walk side by side, Anna whispered to Elsa.

- He was checking you out...

Elsa blinked slowly, trying to ignore the mocking tone on Anna's voice. - Don't go there, Anna.

The red hair smiled having a lot of fun with this situation. She couldn't wait to tell this to Kristoff, but something dark also took hold of her. Of course she wanted Elsa to find somebody, like she had found Kristoff. Of course she wanted happiness for her sister, after all she had been alone all this time. But...She looked at Athos' back, moving as he walked in front of them. They were brothers; if this was really a family trait then Athos wouldn't be any different. What if he did something to Elsa? She looked at the queen and wondered what she was thinking and why was she looking at him like that?

Inside the queen's mind she played and replayed that moment over and over again. The way he looked at her, their eyes meeting, the way her heart rushed with something. What was that? Was she...curious? Why was she curious?_ 'And why was he looking so good that evening?' _she thought when they reached a big dark double door with a giant bear crafted in it. He turned at them and once again looked at the queen. This time Elsa shot darts. She needed to let him know who was the queen here and that she wasn't just another naive girl, but something caught her off guard.

- My father awaits. – He opened the door and stood aside. Was he not coming with them? Where was he going? And why the hell did she wanted to know? Elsa nodded to him and walked inside the room not even looking past him. Anna, that came after her, looked at Athos and smiled softly at him and he blinked one eye and offered a light crooked smiled.

- Athos... – Elsa heard just when he was about to close the door. She looked back to see whose feline female voice was that, but the only thing she could see was Athos face turning to meet that person, that woman, before closing the door.

- You ok?

- What? – Elsa answered distracted, but quickly she remembered Anna was with her and that those questions were pointless. Why did she even care? Then, again she looked at Anna and repeated, but this time sounding like her again. - What?

- Are you ok? – She repeated slowly.

- Yeah. I am.

Anna wanted to really find out if her sister was telling the truth, she's been acting all weird since they left the room. - My ladies? – A heavy voice called from behind her and when they turned, they saw Albion standing in the other side of the room, holding another door open and looking as big as that bear crafted in the door. – Please. – He pointed with his head to the other room and both Anna and Elsa entered.

Elsa took a protective stance and came close to Anna, if he wanted to harm Anna, he would have to face the Cold first. She took a deep breath and felt the Cold boiling her insides, leaving that tangling sensation she was already so accustomed to. The room smelled like everything in that place, like…freedom. The queen wanted to enjoy that sensation a little more, but now wasn't the time. Albion was taking his place in his big wooden chair. He looked at them with kind eyes and smiled.

- I met your father, you know? – He started suddenly. – He was a kind and just man.

-Yes, we know. – Elsa answered quickly but politely and aware of everything happening in that room. God, her shoulder were starting to burn up so tense she was.

- And your mother! The prettiest woman I had ever seen. But let's not allow the queen of The Islands to hear that, ok? – He lower his tone and his face glowed with a sincere concern that made Elsa and Anna smile a little bit. That man was indeed different than everyone they had met before. He laughed a little bit and looked down at his table appearing to so out of place and nervous. The king cleaned a microscopic stain in the red wood searching for the words to start. – Well…you're probably wondering why you're here… - He started slowly, still not knowing what to say.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but Elsa stopped her. This was the king's moment, let him have his time because this was the moment of truth and they had to respect that. If that was really being as hard as Albion was making them believe it was, the words about to came out of his mouth should be very interesting.

- I love my boys. All of them. I have twelve, you know? – He looked up with his brows raised. Both sisters nodded a 'yes'. – And my youngest, oh, Hans… - He looked at a picture that none of them had noticed before. Right there, in one of the walls of that giant room, was a painting of Hans fully dressed in the Southern Islands guard uniform looking as handsome as he looked the night Anna met him. Albion took a deep breath. – …he was very spoiled, my wife, the queen, used to think he was rejected by his older brothers and tried to compensate that. I´m not saying that this is her fault, she is an amazing mother for sure. She raised twelve boys almost by herself!

Elsa watched as the gigantic king of the Southern Islands stumbled with his words. Yeah, he was nervous and had no idea of what to say. She bit her lip, trying not to smile or laugh, even if that was very cute and funny. She behaved like a queen and listen closely to every attempt the king made to apologize for his reckless son.

He lifted his head and looked straight at Anna. – My princess, I would have loved to have you as my daughter. – Anna started to blush. – I'm making a hell of a mess with my words… - He smiled and Elsa saw Athos in him. - …my ladies, what I´m trying to say is that I am truly sorry for my son. I don't know what gotten into him, that was surely not how we raised him, but sometimes people do strange things. My queen and I are very ashamed for Hans's behavior and we called you here because I desperately wanted to show Arendelle that the Islands still have honor.

- We have no doubts about this, king Albion. – Elsa finally spoke.

- I am sorry. – He looked at Elsa first and then at Anna and repeated. – I am very sorry. – They kept in silence looking at each other, studying each other until Anna felt her heart melt to see that bear like man, apologize like that. He seemed so embarrassed to be in that situation that the princess also desperately wanted this to be over.

- It's okay. – She said timidly.

Then he turned at Elsa. – I really hope we can unite our kingdoms in peace, queen Elsa. We are fighters, strong men from the sea. It would be an honor to form an Alliance with you right here and right now and to bring our people in friendship and brotherhood. We can learn a lot from each other…and my wife says that the Islands need a feminine touch that she can't bring by herself alone. – He smiled again.

- Maybe after this visit is over, you can give us the honor of visiting our land so we can seal this Alliance. – She wasn't closing a deal right there and right now, that wasn't her way, but yeah, that could work. Albion seemed like a nice man, concerned about his people and just to his soul, but there was still a lot Elsa wanted to see about that place and the people living in it.

The king's smile broadened and he seemed very pleased with his answer; after all he was not a boy and knew how this negotiations worked. An invitation was a very good sign that this was going to end up well and maybe the Islands would make up for Hans' mistake.


End file.
